Tacos y una declaración de amor
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: México tiene hambre en medio de una reunión de la ONU en su casa, nadie le dijo que terminaría revelando sus sentimientos a su persona especial y todo por unos tacos.


Paste your document her

**Tacos y una declaración de amor**

**Resumen:** México tiene hambre en medio de una reunión de la ONU en su casa, nadie le dijo que terminaría revelando sus sentimientos a su persona especial y todo por unos tacos.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, México es mío y de Rusia.

**Pareja:** RusMex Rusia X México.

**Advertencias:** Palabras despectivas hacia Estados Unidos, pensamientos locos, España y Estados unidos histéricos y a Belarus como siempre queriendo masacrar inocentes.

Mi OC de México se llama José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Bocanegra De la Cruz

José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Bocanegra De la Cruz representación humana de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos o México para el mundo, se encontraba harto, apenas conteniendo su furia azteca de la que se sentía más que orgulloso, más mortal y letal que la alma vikinga de Dinamarca. La reunión se llevaba a cabo en el edificio de las naciones unidas y como siempre Francia e Inglaterra gritándose de hasta de lo que se iban a morir, Estados Unidos echándole más leña al incendio y diciendo idioteces como todo el santo día. Mientras Dinamarca se divertía picando con un palito que no sabía y le valía un pepino de donde lo saco al estoico de Suecia, Noruega con su cara estoica y Finlandia con cara de terror al ver el creciente enojo de su esposo; Si le preguntaban Suecia no era aterrador, ver al gringo vestido de la tigresa del oriente, cantando y bailando la canción de "Nuevo amanecer" estando ebrio eso si era aterrador y te dejaba un trauma. Alemania intentando poner orden como siempre, Turquía y Grecia peleándose por Japón, Italia gritando pasta a todo pulmón.

Hablando de comida a José María Emiliano ya se le antojaron unos tacos con su cebollita picada, su nopalito asado, su cilantro, limoncito, su jitomate y como a él le encantan con harta salsa picante. Esa que les pone a las hamburguesas del gringo cuando se pasa de ojete ósea SIEMPRE mientras su vecino duerme. ¡Rayos! a México ya le dio hambre y los estúpidos que retrasan la solución de problemas. Se aguanta las ganas de reír de su propio pensamiento ja ja ja a quien engaña nunca resuelven nada, es mas solo se reúnen para regalarse lindos y enormes problemas unos a otros, especialmente el gringo pendejo que siempre lo agarra de conejillo de indias para sus "geniales" ideas.

Todo sigue igual, no piensa esperar hasta que termine la reunión, mejor se va a conseguir sus deliciosos tacos y acompañarlos con la botella de tequila que trae en su portafolio, fue difícil pasar la botella al edificio pero él es México y cuando se trata de comida y tequila nada lo detiene. Muy bien todos están en lo suyo, se irá por sus tacos y viajara si es posible al otro lado del continente si es posible para comer sin que ningún país y/o gringo jetón le amargue la comida. Se levanta despacio, mirando que nadie lo pille y lo obligue a quedarse escuchando las estupideces de los demás y luego dicen que él es un escandaloso.

Despacio va avanzando de espaldas hacia la puerta, ruega a la virgencita de Guadalupe para que no se les ocurra parar su embrollo ahora que está harto y quiere sus tacos, embriagarse y echarse un mariachi como su virgencita manda. Como algunos desafortunados saben, nunca debes interponerte entre José María Emiliano y sus amados y muy deliciosos tacos o te pesara toda tu existencia; y quienes no lo saben pues pregúntele al gringo, España, Francia y al cejas de azotador quienes sintieron su furia azteca, pero mejor solo háganlo si quieren dejarlos sin dormir una semana o mantenerlo en posición fetal en una esquina. Aun puede recordar la cara de desconcierto de Alemania, la sonrisa burlona de Escocia, las carcajadas de Prusia y Dinamarca, mientras Rusia sonreía por cada golpe que José María Emiliano le daba al gringo gordo devora hamburguesas, ellos tuvieron el honor de presenciar la masacre en primera fila.

En esa ocasión estaba cercano el cumpleaños de Iván, quien le dijo que el mejor regalo se lo había dado México al hacer sufrir al gringo. Si quieres ser amigo de Rusia masacra a Alfred frente a sus ojos y dale el video para recordar tan bello momento, mas 20 botellas de vodka, otras 20 de tequila y un campo de girasoles y ¡listo! Iván guarda ese video como uno de sus tesoros y frente a todos dijo que fue el mejor regalo que alguien le pudo haber hecho. Ocasionando el sonrojo en José María Emiliano. Debieron de ver la cara de furia de Bielorrusia, solo le faltaba la sierra eléctrica y la máscara de hockey para ser la versión femenina del aterrador Jasón. Pero México no le teme a la desequilibrada de Natalia, irse de parranda con la Catrina le hizo inmune a esas cosas.

Bueno en lo que divago ya llego a la puerta, agarra la perilla, la hace girar, todo sigue igual, perfecto por fin será libre. La puerta se abre lo suficiente para que su cuerpo logre salir, con toda la calma se desliza. Siente que va a morir de la felicidad, es capaz de bailar la macarena a media avenida por su gran logro. Cierra despacio, empieza a caminar aunque lo que quiere es correr y gritad ¡LIBERTAD! al estilo de William Wallace de Corazón valiente; pero no es tonto, nadie debe de darse cuenta hasta que este muy lejos de aquí.

Tan concentrado iba imaginándose en su mundo de tacos y tequila que no se da cuenta que alguien coloca su mano en el hombro de México, ¡Carajo ya decía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser real! ¡Rayos se acaba de deprimir! ¡Maldita bipolaridad la suya! Bueno tiene una salida, golpeara al tipo que intenta arruinar su cita con esos tacos y correrá como si lo persiguiera Francia en pelotas. Cierra los ojos, se gira con parsimonia y está a punto de dejarle un ojo morado al intruso cuando se da cuenta que quien lo detuvo no es ni más ni menos que su compadre, amigo y cómplice de parrandas; se queda como tonto contemplando esos ojos violetas que esconden tantas cosas que al parecer solo José María Emiliano se da cuenta, todos tachan al ruso de psicópata y sanguinario, lo cual no está lejos de la verdad pero si en vez de criticarlo se enfocaran mas en conocerlo descubrirían a la gran nación que es, pero mejor para él, puede sonar egoísta pero México quiere tener la atención de Rusia solo para él.

Observa si hay una nación cerca, nada, sube la mirada a Iván, lo toma de la mano y se echa a correr casi arrastrando al pobre ruso, se detiene en un puesto de tacos, al parecer dios ha decidido no joderlo tanto el día de hoy.

- ¿De qué quieres tus tacos Iván? – le dice sonriendo.

- De maciza y suadero da – José María Emiliano solo asiente con la cabeza y pide la orden al taquero.

- ¿Y de beber? – pregunta sabiendo la respuesta.

- Vodka – responde con una sonrisa infantil.

- Solo traje tequila así que te quedo mal – México se puso serio.

- Yosef no debe preocuparse, Iván siempre trae vodka para las emergencias – saca de su abrigo el vodka.

Lista las órdenes, José María Emiliano pidió tacos de suadero, maciza, sesos, tripa, lengua y más. Se sientan en una mesa a comer como México y su virgencita manda. No sabe porque está feliz serán los tacos o será el ruso, o son ambos no importa, es feliz y no hay un gringo cerca para joderle el momento. Terminan con la comida y se ponen a bajar la comida caminando hacia un parque.

- Iván quiero decirte algo – le dice serio pero con las mejillas mas rojas que los tomates del huerto de España.

- Yosef puede contarle todo a Iván – sonríe como siempre.

- Está bien – no dice mas solo lo besa suavemente hasta que se torne en un beso profundo y muy fogoso. Se separan al quedarse sin oxigeno.

- Yosef – dice recuperando el aire.

- Te amo Iván – lo dices mirándolo a los ojos para hacerle saber la verdad de tus palabras.

- Iván ama a Yosef y lo hará siempre – lo toma de la barbilla para besarlo nuevamente y con la mano libre acerca el cuerpo moreno al suyo, brindarle esa calidez que siempre amo de México.

José María Emiliano no dicen nada solo levanta la mirada y le vuelve a sonreír, Iván le devuelva la sonrisa, ambos se toman de la mano. Empiezan a caminar hacia la casa de México en Los Cabos San Lucas. Es mejor que los demás no los busquen, solo perderán tiempo. Hoy Rusia conocerá la pasión latina.

En otro lado… casa de México en el D.F.

Alemania logro calmar toda la sala.

- Bueno alguien quiere agregar algo – mira a los presentes nadie se mueve. Todos señalan con el dedo a la nación que está a su lado.

- El Hero le da la palabra a México – todos esperaban que el latino le respondiera en su lenguaje florido por molestar, pero reinaba el silencio. España sabía que no auguraba nada bueno. Ya se preparaba para ver a José María Emiliano soltándole un golpe al rubio. Pero no paso nada.

- ¿México? – España y colados voltearon a ver al lugar donde se supone debe estar el mexicano – ¿Dónde está José María? – Dice algo alterado. Los demás se quedan callados.

- De seguro fue al baño y con el escándalo ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta – dice chile.

- El pibe ya se le escapo – dice Argentina fastidiado.

- ¡Macho patatas acaba de una vez que tengo hambre! – habla romano fastidiado.

-¿Alguien más? – Alemania quiere aventarse de un puente.

Todos empiezan a hablar, sacándole canas verdes al pobre de Alemania.

-¡Cállense! – Grita Alemania a un paso de pegarse un tiro.

-¿Tu qué opinas oniisan? – El silencio responde a Belarus – ¿Onissan? – voltea esperando encontrar al chico de ojos violetas. Nada.

En un momento la mente de España y estados unidos funciona por primera vez en la vida (XD). México no se encuentra en la sala, Rusia tampoco esta, José María Emiliano cree que Iván es una buena persona. Su pequeño José María es inocente para pensar mal de una persona que esconde un lado psicópata con una sonrisa, bueno seamos sinceros piensa mal de ellos dos (y tiene razón… tenerlo trabajando más de 20 horas diarias y quitarle la mitad del territorio hace que no confíes en un español y un gringo) y algunas naciones como Francia (intento hacer a México territorio francés dos veces) e Inglaterra (en su fase pirata ataco Campeche y Veracruz). Además esos dos más Gilbert, Scott, Mathias y Ludwing se van de parranda y no se les vuelve a ver en una semana.

-Ahhhhhh – gritan ambos como viejas histéricas al pensar en todas esas cosas y a su mente viene la imagen de un pequeño José María atado a una cama siendo torturado cruelmente por un ruso psicópata (lo que no saben es que México lo está disfrutando XD).

-¡José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Bocanegra De la Cruz resiste papa va a salvarte! – grita España como mama gallina mientras sale corriendo de la sala. Mientras todos tienen cara de WTF!

-¡El Hero te rescatara de ese comunista! ¡México resiste! – grita el supuesto héroe, corriendo detrás de España. Doble WTF! En un día para la ONU. Y un tercer rayo sale de la sala mientras se escucha a lo lejos un…

-¡Maldito regrésame a mi hermano! – no podía faltar la acosadora incestuosa psicópata de Bela-chan esgrimiendo su cuchillo. Olvídenlo es un WTF! Triple en un día.

Y durante esa semana se vio a tres locos histéricos recorriendo todo México y Rusia sin encontrar rastros de la feliz pareja.

Escribí esto en las excesivas horas libres de la escuela. Es mi lugar de inspiración XD

Espero que le haya gustado… o al menos les hay sacado una sonrisa o los haya hecho reír con mis locuras. Si dejan reviews subiré otro RusMex.

e...


End file.
